Light Square
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Light Square * Episode Number: 03 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 10/29/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Fool's Mate * Next: Dubious Move Summary A fleet of Ades Battle Ships led by Ōrang engages a fleet of Notos Battle Ships. With the assistance of a second fleet led by Sorūsh, the Ades forces destroy the opposing ships. In the capital of Ades, Morvarid, Vasant, Kayvān, and Luscinia Hāfez report to the child empress Sārā Augusta. They believe that the Earth does not have the resources to support all the people who have returned to Earth on Exiles, and that they are invading Turan to return the lands to the people the Turanians originally stole it from. They are also seeking the Keys to the other orbiting Exiles. At Kartoffel, Millia is upset at the capture of Liliana, and at seeing the Lasas being cut apart for scrap metal. Millia tries to steal a Vespa to go searching for a cup that belonged to her sister and was taken from the Lasas by a Sky Pirate. Fam Fan Fan feels bad for her and offers to pilot the ship, since Millia doesn't know how. At Kartoffel, Giselle Collette explains to Teddy that the Sky Pirates are composed of people whose homes were destroyed by the Ades Federation. Millia and Fam succeed in recovering the cup that belonged to Liliana, and Fam tells Millia about how the Sky Pirates found her as a baby in a crashed vanship and adopted her. She also says that her dream is to re-establish the Grand Race, which was discontinued after the war began. The Sky Pirates perform a ceremony in honor of the dead of Turan. Afterward, Dio Eraclea tells Fam that there has been a sighting of the Silvius, and Fam declares her intention to steal it. Synopsis The Third and Fourth Ades battle fleets, led by Generals Ōrang and Sorūsh, defeat the battle fleets of Notos, and Luscinia reports the surrender of Turan to the Ades Federation’s child Empress, Sara Augusta. Sara Augusta wishes to conquer and regain the lands for their original inhabitants, whose ancestors were driven out and taken by immigrants of Exiles like Turan, telling Luscinia and his Generals to continue their work including finding all of the keys to the Exiles. At the Sky Pirates’ fortress, Kortoffel, Millia blames Fam for not rescuing Liliana and is upset in seeing Lasas sold and turned into scrap metal. When Millia causes a commotion trying to ride Fam’s Vespa to regain her sister’s chalice that was bought by Sky Pirate, Fam, feeling sorry for her, helps Millia get back the chalice. Meanwhile, Millia’s butler Teddy is invited into Giselle’s family home, where she explains the Sky Pirates are refugees who were forced off their lands by Ades because they were descendents of Exile immigrants. Having retrieved the chalice, Fam tells Millia her past, revealing she was an orphan adopted by Atamora after surviving a vanship crash when she was a baby, and shares her dream to see the return of, and win in, the Grand Race of vanships, a contest regularly held when the world was still at peace. Arriving at Kortoffel, the residents perform “Okuribi”, a candlelight ritual to honor those who died in battle and to return their souls to the skies. Watching this, Millia apologizes to Fam and vows to change herself. After Millia gets a haircut by Giselle, Dio informs everyone that the mysterious battleship Silvius has been spotted, and Fam plans to steal it. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Adele Collette * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Félicité Collette * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann * René Collette * Tereza Collette Ades Characters * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh * Vasant Turan Characters * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Kartoffel * Ades ** Morvarid Featured Ships * Silvius * Lasas * Ades Battle Ships ** Admirari ** Anshar ** Senapati * Notos Battle Ships * Sky Pirate Ships * Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *Light squares are the light-coloured squares on the chessboard, in an allusion to the white balloons released during the “Okuribi” ritual. *Light squares are the 32 light-colored squares on the chessboard. *One of the phrases spoken during the ceremony honoring the Turanian dead is "ώρα καλή" (properly pronounced "ora kali", rendered as "ola kae" in the Funimation subs), which is Greek for "May good times find you" (but can also mean "Bye, see you"). Category:Episodes